Fresh Meat
by ArtsyRose
Summary: (AU) Garfield Logan is a freshman as well as "the new kid" at Jump High. But don't worry! He was very well liked and popular in middle school. Making new friends should be a breeze...right?
1. Chapter 1

Garfield Logan sat in the back of his family's car, turned to face the moving van behind him. His parents Mark and Marie Logan are forcing him to move to Jump City. If there was one thing Garfield hated more than his own name, it would have to be cities. To him a big city, no matter how "pretty" or "famous," is nothing but a chaotic mess that would make any claustrophobic cringe. An endless maze of buildings on top of buildings, pollution coming out of every direction, random trash bags along the sidewalk, not to mention starless skies and a small blade of grass fighting to grow out of a crack in the concrete being the only natural part of it all. All he could think about as the car forced him closer and closer to his doom-I mean to Jump City-was the life he was leaving behind. His home, his tree house, and the woods surrounding them was no longer his reality. Those things are now nothing but memories...and also the subjects of countless photos he took before they left.

"How you holding up back there?" Mark asked, noticing his son's fixation with the moving van

"How do you think?" Garfield retorted, still facing backwards.

"Cheer up, Garfield." his mother chimed in.

"Its not going to be that bad, you'll see."

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Tell me what? How much you're going to loathe this place. Trust me-"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't go by 'Garfield' anymore?!"

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, Gar" Marie said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Garfield-or Gar sighed.

"Whats wrong with your name anyway?" Mark asked. Gar turned to face them and sat up straight, preparing to deliver his well thought out explanation.

"It just sounds stupid. 'Garfield' sounds like the name of some rich snob who thinks he's so posh and intelligent or whatever, but in reality his super arrogant. He later goes on to become one the most hated politicians in the country, while having multiple affairs to cope with his loveless marriage. His only son, Nathan, resents him. His wife divorces him. He doesn't have any other family left. He spends his last days on Earth shivering cold and alone in the middle of February. He dies alone of old age in his sleep sitting on a cheap sofa. His only company being a rotting sandwich on the coffee table next to him."

"That… that was very...detailed…" his father managed.

"Well I have a question." his mother asked.

"And that is…?"

"What separates 'Gar' from 'Garfield?" She inquired.

"Gar? Well Gar is cool enough to know his name sounds very terrible, snobbish, and suckish, so he goes by Gar."

"Well I suppose 'Gar' isn't as intelligent as 'Garfield,' because a person like Garfield would know that suckish isn't a real word." his father added. Gar frowned.

"Well, 'Garfield' is a stick in the mud who should mind his own business, because suckish is too a word!" He huffed and slouched back into his seat. No one spoke for a few seconds, creating an awkward silence. Mark wondered if Gar's anger towards the character 'Garfield' represented any anger towards him. Gar was not one to openly display his anger. Mark remembers years ago, during a parent teacher conference with Gar's 5th Grade teacher. She had explained how he was very sociable with the other students and always wore a smile on his face. The teacher later went on to say "I'm pretty sure if another student pushed him down the hill during recess he would laugh, and then suggest he and the bully should go sledding sometime." It was always very hard to tell if his son was truly angry. Gar's reaction when he found out he was moving to Jump was probably his most obvious display of anger to date.

"Look," his mother broke the silence.

"Whether or not 'suckish' is a real word your name is fine. And your life will be fine. Jump City High is a great school. Im sure you will find some interesting people to befriend."

"I already have interesting friends, or I _had_ interesting friends. They've probably forgotten me already."

"Okay, we left yesterday and you texted them for over an hour this morning." Marie stated

"And also, no one could ever forget about you."

"You're just saying that cause your my mom and junk." Gar argued.

"No, I am saying that because you were named 'Class Clown' and 'Most Likely to Become a Celebrity' in the year book."

"True...but I won't be there anymore." he said.

"What about that...uhhhh….display...chat thingy." his father added. Gar snickered.

"You mean FaceTime, Dad?"

"Ah yes thats the one…"

They continued to drive into the city, mingling with endless traffic and turns, finally arriving on 'Blue Street.'

"Well, here we are." Mark announced while stepping out of the passenger seat and on to the sidewalk.

"The Tower Apartment Building. Home sweet home."

It was one of the tallest apartment buildings in the city. Painted sky blue, giving the street its name. Marie stepped out of the car and walked towards the parked moving van. Gar, hesitant to open the car door, gazed at the tall building before him. Thinking back to his last swing on his swing set, his last meal in the kitchen, his last release on the toilet, his last glimpse at the now empty house that was _his_ home. The home that has been sold to _other_ family. The house at the center of all his unforgettable memories would no longer welcome him. The house now empty but destined to fill another family with memories of happiness…

 _just as this building is destined to fill me with_ he thought.

And with that positive conclusion in mind he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **heeeeyyy.**

 **So, I wrote one chapter two years ago and abandoned this story and this account.**

 **but tonight I just thought what the heck. I'll try again.**

 **hopefully I'll add chapters more frequently this time...**

 _ **hopefully**_

Gar saw just what he expected from the pictures his parents showed him. An open floor plan, kitchen to the left, a living area in the center. Walking in he checked his phone for messages.

Nothing

His friends had forgot about him already.

He dragged his suit case with him as he made his way down the hall. A bathroom and two bedrooms. That was it. That was the entire place. No backyard.

No trees. Just nothing.

He sighed. The day was getting far to angsty for his taste.

Then he remembered his parents promise. In order to make him feel better about the big move they would let him put a television in his new room with his Game Station hooked up to it. His last week of summer would be spent playing Mega Monkeys Four and eating vegetarian junk food. He turned took a look at his new room.

"Yeesh"

It was a closet compared to his old room. With one tall window.

"Well, home sweet home."

He opened his suit case. Might as well start unpacking now or he would never do it.

"GARFIELD!" his eyes snapped open.

"Gar" He mumbled.

It had been one week since they moved and Gar had left the apartment twice. Both times to go out to eat with his parents. What was he supposed to do? He had no friends here. He had been texting his friends nonstop telling them all about how boring unboxing silverware is and making sure they didn't forget about him.

"Hurry or you'll be late!" His mother called.

Gar took a deep breath. The day he had been dreading all summer. Being the new kid. He had never moved before. He didn't know what he was in for. Maybe no one would notice? I mean he was still a freshman. The other grades wouldn't know any better.

Right?

His bedroom door flew open

"Garfield! Get up! You can't look like you just rolled out of bed!"

"It's high school mom I'll fit in better that way."

"Welp, big day."

Gar's father had just pulled up in front of Jump City High School. Gar stared at all the students walking into the school, wondering if he would fit in with any of them.

"Just look at it this way, you would be starting at a new school anyway if we stayed."

"Yeah but I would know people."

"Well try to be positive, kiddo. No one likes a Debby Downer."

"Okay" Gar opened the passenger side door. He was incredibly nervous. What if he got lost? What if some kid decided it would be fun to mess with him and give him the wrong directions? What if a pack of senior jocks dunked his head in the toilet? That only happens in movies. But still their was a possibility. Anything could go wrong.

"I'll see you at three!" His father shouted

"Okay!" He waved back.

Okay

Okay

It was all going to be okay.

Gar plopped down in his new seat. In the back of the class, trying to be as invisible as possible. He was the first one in class besides the teacher. He glanced at the clock.

Six more hours. He could do that. Just six and then back to video games and texting.

A tall redheaded girl walked into the classroom wearing a purple croptop and denim shorts. With long auburn hair that reached her waist. Gar was surprised that passed dress code.

"Good Morning Mr. Johnson!" She smiled.

That was cheery. Way to cheery for a Monday let alone the first day of class. He noted how tall she was. She looked too old to be a freshman. Then he remembered. This class included all grades.

Great, less people would notice he was new.

"Good morning Kori! How was your summer?"

"Wonderful!" She beamed.

Okay, what was wrong with this chick?

"And I'm not disappointed its over cause now I'll get to see my friends more!"

"Well that's great to hear." said Mr. Johnson who seemed amused by her good mood as well.

Just as Kori went to sit down another girl walked in. She had dark black hair cut into a slanted bob and wore a plan black t-shirt with capris.

"Raven!" Kori shouted and ran to hug her friend.

"It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, Kori but..."

"Right, sorry!" Kori said as she released her friend from he tight grip.

"It's cool. Lets go sit." Raven made her way to the back of the class ad more students began to trickle in. Kori following behind.

 _Shit shit shit_

They sat right next to him. Rude. He was trying to be invisible.

"So how was your summer?" Kori asked.

"You were there for most of it." Raven replied.

These girls seemed like total opposites. Raven hadn't smiled once and Kori was all smiles.

"Okay then the parts where i wasn't there."

Gar tuned out the rest of their conversation. When class finally began he prayed the teacher wouldn't make the class play one of those ice breaker games. He had never felt so timid. It was...weird.

But of course Mr. Johnson did just that.

Every kid had to say their name, grade, and something ~interesting~ about themselves.

"Hi, my names John and I'm a sophomore. Uhhhh...something interesting. My first name sounds like the beginning of Mr. Johnson's last name."

Some of the class giggled others rolled their eyes.

"Very nice, John." Mr. Johnson added.

When it was Garfield turn to stand he decided to try his best to be himself.

"Hey," he said as if seeing a friend.

"My name is Gar, I'm a freshman and..um..."

 _don't say you just moved here don't say that say something else!_

 _No be yourself be honest!_

"...I just moved to the city a week ago."

 _Crap!_

The class was suddenly interested.

"Oh? Where from?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Greensville"

"Well that's quite far."

"Yeah, I guess" He sat back down hoping that was the most he would say to a teacher today.


End file.
